


Parallels

by ehhhchimatsu



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, i love these two dorks, just a drabble of sorts, soldier makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhhchimatsu/pseuds/ehhhchimatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout and Sniper are both major dorks who are too blind to see that the other likey likeys them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As elegantly as a snowflake falling down from the skies above, the Scout soared across the battlefield, letting the wind of the constantly-changing situation take him wherever he needed to go to be the most out of harm's way at any given moment. 

That's probably what the Sniper liked about the kid most - he reacted on instinct. The head of the front, he was always the first in the line of danger, and he handled it not only well, but also with a young enthusiasm (sometimes even too much, much to the assassin's chagrin, when he'd have to listen to the tyke's long post-battle tirades). 

But, even if there were a few annoyances that Sniper found about the Boston boy, there were surely a lot more positive things about him. 

His smile, his relentless indomitable attitude, the way he tries to conceal the fact that he's not hyper-masculine but in fact a gigantic dag in every sense of the word, his smile... just to name a few.

The Sniper pulled away from the scope of his rifle, easing it down onto the window's ledge, one hand keeping it steady. 

He was in deep, and he knew it, despite the fact that he hated it. 

He hated it because he knew deep within himself that the feelings he felt for the younger man were astutely wrong, immoral even, and more importantly - he knew that the feelings would never be returned.

The Sniper sighed heavily, bringing the scope back to his eye to peer through it. 

He knew that he should get over it - he really should. It was no more than a school girl's crush, really. Nothing to lose sleep over. 

"Say goodbye to yer head, wankah..." he mumbled dryly, watching through his scope a moment longer as an enemy Soldier's head transformed into nothing but chunks and a spraying, red mist that soaked the desert ground as the body sunk.

Nothing to lose sleep over, he repeated in his head.

The dark bags under the man's eyes suggested otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

The Scout looked on from the control point as the Soldier he was about to tango with suddenly lost his head and dropped none too elegantly onto the ground. 

"Sweet," he murmured with a smile, dashing off the control point once it was captured by his team. 

The Sniper had saved him effort a lot of times on the battlefield like that - it was probably what he liked most about the old man. He didn't get directly into the fray, didn't help destroy sentries like the Demoman or heal him and his teammates like the Medic, but he had his own little polite way of reminding everyone that he was always there - distinctly, in the form of a spraying enemy neck.

Which Scout was perfectly okay with. 

He just wished that he and the Sniper came into contact more during the fighting. On their downtime, the Scout would always make a point to chat up his assassin teammate, but the latter never supplied much conversation of his own. This somewhat disappointed the Scout, because even though he loved gracing people with his presence and tales, he loved hearing about the Sniper more.

Yeah, he was in ball's deep. His gay-ass self couldn't get much deeper if he dug to the center of the earth and found Hell.

Which sucked major dick - no pun intended - because Scout knew that the geezer didn't even like him, let alone feel gay for him. 

Which didn't bother him none. He was a tough guy. He could deal with it. A little rejection never hurt anyone - hell, it could even help him be even stronger!

Yep, no skin off his back.

The dark bags under his eyes suggested otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna add to this but if anyone likes this shit or wants other shit I'm always free.


End file.
